In the past, there comes pain
by GothicTobifan
Summary: This story is about Hidan. Since no one knows of his past, I decided to make him one. In this story, a strange creature sends Hidan's mind back to his childhood day's. There are no lemons, and this has been redone. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

So soft was her skin, it made me shiver. So silky was her hair, I ruffeled it. So tasty was her blood that I had to eat her.

'15 years after the incdent had happened and I still can't get the -bleep- image out of my mind.' Soft wet leaves crunch under the rather small feet of a man, with the bare autum trees swaying into rythem as the evening sun slowly descends into the earth. His mission was rather succesful without the annoying greedy basterd, a simple track and kill. The man's name was Labroth, an oddly weary traveler. He had a dept to pay with the leader, and by the way the leader sounded pissed off, Labroth was a very cunning an tricky basterd, some one to easily to become a thorn on your side. He was inside a rather deserted town, one that died many decades ago...leaving only skeleton-like homes abonedoned, forgotten, just like he. "Jashin-sama, forgive my rather, unimpressive sacrfice to you. If I knew that this -bleep- nutcase was going to be an asshole on the whole being killed thing I would of never killed him for you but seeing as there is no othe -bleep- human or living being around in this -bleep- deserted town, he was a least a bit better than nothing...well not -bleep- really." There hasn't been another town around here for miles, taking a good amount to days, the only place's near him was a creepy old motel and the -bleep- dead city. Tonight was not the best nights to be out, he was not afraid of robbers or theives neither of wildlife(since he basicly lives next to the most -bleep-ed up people in the world), its just the fact that its been raining and all he needs is to be getting a -bleep- cold about ten miles away from any civilization with half-ass medicene. A shiver ran up his spine as he comfronts the open wide view of the overly welcoming motel, the bright blinking lights already giving him a headache. Shifting his sythe so its more protected by his back, hands wrap around a cold steal bar of a handle, already terrors of some sort are there, giving it a hard and sterdy pull, he walked in leaving the blanket of cold darken wetness to the inside of hell itself.

Lets get something straight, this dude must be blind or something but he has this -bleep- weriod oppsession with colored lights, his whole entire office has different colors of lights blinking on and off. He has -bleep- 'dinner' signs, 'vancent' signs, he even has a -bleep-nubass 'hot chicks welcome' sign...ya this asshole is definatly a pervert."Hello, would you like a room" The man looks constibated, giving a innocent face, he looks so damn ugly. His green eyes blink at least fore times before I answer."No shit!" The man's face quickly turned from being polite and sincere to downstraight disgusted but then again with that unibrow he always looks -bleep- disgusted. "Excuse me sir?!" His face scrunches up, wrinkling up like rare disguting little shitter pug dog thing. This guy is -bleep- propuly around 50. He has tons of shitty spots on his face, he is missing a ear, is nose is crooked and bent, he is missing most of his yellow decaying teeth, he has tons of ass hair in his nose, and no hair on his bald head! A pathetic example of another -bleep- up peson. "I would like a room bastard! Its -bleep- raining if you have not noticed! God what the -bleep- is this type of -bleep- motel anyways?! I just want a -bleep- room you asshole." The man sighned, seeing that he would never win with me, that low life piece of shit. Bending down, he opens a draw, taking a ancient looking key. There was a slight creek as the key slid into the tiny key hole, drawing out his puny bone-like hand, holding a rather delicate looking key with the markings of 307 the room number I guess I will be sleeping in. "Be very careful,and don't lock the door." he really looks pleading, the gayass must of gone crazy, "-bleep- you". And that was that.

The room is not that impressive. First off its tiny, theres a sink in the corner next to a small mini-fridge. Next there is a tiny little chair set next to the window which outside has the bright flashy lights, also there is the matter of the bathroom and of course the bed. The bathroom barely has enough room for a child to fit in, the shower is like a tiny little hole that sprints cold water at you, next to it a tiny little hole where your suppose to use as a toilet!'Even if I wanted to destroy this crap, there litery would be nothing to destroy, its so terriable, I think that greedy basterd would have to agree that this is to cheap!' Not bothering to take off the heavy robe, Hidan jumped into the bed the covers slightly covering his lower half. All of a sudden he could smell a gastly odor, one that which would claim to be a rotting corpse. Hidan had grown use to the smell so he was not afraid. I mean, why the -bleep- would he? He has been around S-classed crimnals, some who eat flesh others who use it.Resently, he Turned himself into a sitting position, and carfully places his feet on the freezing cold floor, it felt like his villages dirt during the harsh day's of winter, where many died of either hypierthermia or cannablizome. Another shiver passed through his body giving him goosebumps only to quickly fade away. With one hand on the some what warm small bed and the other supporting his body, he slowly desceded, tilting his head to the right, his hair facing towards the front of the bed. He stopped only inches away from the thin sheet of fabric and the demonic decaying stench of death, the hand that had been on his leg moved towards the fabric, adrinaline pulsing in his veins. Once his hands grasped the sheet, he tore it away to only find nothing under but a small wet mark of fresh blood on the carpeted floor. The strange part was that the blood spot was dircetly below where his heart was, or maybe it was not were his heart was...IT WAS JUST UNDER(blah- -;). Letting a little sigh of relief and a curse word for even bothering of getting up he shot back up. With a ping of pain due to the fact that his legs fell asleep. As he turned around he came face to face with another human, except the fact that this "Human" has no nose at all only a little triangler hole where it used to be, and no eyes but instead replaced with bare eye sockets,with its flesh and teeth all grimy and falling apart, worms moving rapidly under the rotten skin. Its hair stringy, oily, bloody with little pieces left hanging on the open skull that bled rapidly down the already rotten corpse(Me:AHHHHH! Zombie!!). He could feel it eyeing him, somehow, its breath putrid, its claw like hands gripping and un-gripping almost like a never ending desiction of what to do. He was not afraid, maybe a little shocked but not afraid. He stared it hard in the eye, he wasn't going to let this -bleep- pansy ass skeleton scare him when he has seen worse. "What the -bleep- hell do you want?" Staring into the black abise of the sockets, something strange happened, almost like a small little light of white shining in its eyes growing brighter and brighter by the second. "What the hell!?" Was the last remaining words before he was thrown into a shimering, burning light.

* * *

"Hidan? Hidan wake up!! Please don't die!" ' that voice its so familer, its sounds so soft like a childs. "Hidan please!" it sounds like a little girls voice'. A small opening of light peaked through the frozen eye-lashes of a small bruised boy, tempture dropping drasticly more and more as his sences kicked in. Trying to move his arm was becoming a harder task then it should have, feeling weighted and confused, looking up at the cracks of wood of a thin roof, tiny particles of ice and snow already making its way in. How long has he been out? How did he get here? Why does he feel so different? A shaded figure apeared in front of him, around his size but she wasn't a woman...slowely is vision fixated on the object that block the only light feeding in this abandonded farm. She had iceicels clinging to soft looking brown hair, her skin was the same color as him except almost clear of any mark, her eyes were like the Sakura trees near the Akatsuki during summer, in full bloom, when everyone felt a bit better. As her hand left from clutching on to her sides, drifting...trembling as it touched my skin. 'So soft was her skin, it made me shiver'. I realized she was crying...May? "..."it was almost impossible to speak. Already the taste of crimson iron spread into my mouth making me cough. 'What the hell happened to me?!'

* * *

_When I was little, around 5 or 4, I met this young boy. He was not strong like the other boys nor was he talented or fast. He had low grades and never talked. And he always came to school with new marks. But I somehow became his friend, and it was fun. He was smart in way's no one would understand! I helped him out with some of the ninjustsu and genjustsu, as well as some specail techniques. Believe or not, he was really good at those specail jutsu's but it took him a long time...One day I snuck into his house, I had made some type of desert and was proud of myself, I really wanted to show him my work. As I finally reached his window I remember the horrible sight inside. I remember lossing my balance and falling off. And after that I ran like hell. I will never forget what I saw, no matter how hard I try. I guess if someone saw their best friend have boiling water chucked on them by their mom, they would never forget it either._

**TEN FEET AWAY FROM AKATSUKI LAIR:**

Sakura: Where the hell is the Akatsuki lair!

Kakashi:-reading book-

Sai: -Drawing in art book-

Naruto:...-Doing whatever Naruto does-

THen Sakura gets RaN oVEr by MoNKeYs!

(**Now where was I? Oh yes!**

**SOMEWHERE HOPEFULLY NEAR HIDAN**

TOBI:Senpai are we there yet!"

Deidara: No, un!

tobi: How 'bout now?

Deidara:-anime vien-No, un!

Tobi: HOw 'bout no-

Kakuzu: -Scary angry voice- SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEARTS OUT!!1!!

Tobi: you don't have to be so mean-whimpers-

Kakuzu:-death glares-

Deidara: \/-.\/;

_Inside TOBI's mind:_

**Oh yeah this is definitly helping Hidan.**

Sorry but he really was being a jerk!!

**I meant the argueing**

...

...

...

...Well what do we do?

**Simple, we know that he had a mission when he disapeared. So a good place to check is where his mission takes place. If he is not there then we will look at other possible options. None of that involes our deaths caused by our teamates.**

I see...HEY!

**Just watch where your going...LOOK OUT FOR DEIDARA!!**

Huh?

_CRASH!_

* * *

This is the first chapter...what I would like to say is, if you see tobi thinking like this, its Obito thinking.

**When you see Tobi speaking or thinking like this, this is Madara.**

**This is both.**

_Enjoy!_

* * *


	2. Note

I'm sorry, I failed to complete this.

I just lost inspiration to finish this and I just didn't want to. So I am discontinueing this story and any other Xialon showdown or Naruto story I started.

Lo siento, I'm sorry.

But if you like Hetalia, then I'm starting a story there (and maybe another). Also, if you know about my Family Freakout story, I may or may not discontinue that story. It depends on whether or not people want it to be continued.

So that's the end to this story

~ Florida (Tiffany)


End file.
